


The Date

by TheDoctor101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctor101/pseuds/TheDoctor101
Summary: After not getting much alone time, Adora and Catra are under strict orders from Queen Glimmer to take the night off. They have their first date under a star filled sky without being known they are being closely watched by friends...and more.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Spoilers for She-Ra and The Princesses Of Power which you should watch if you haven't done so already.

Bright Moon was stunning the evenings, it was one of the things that stole Adora’s heart about the place when she was finding it hard to initially leave behind the only life she had ever known. In the Fright Zone, night had not been all that different than day but it was just the way it was. Having never left the Fright Zone until the start of her journey as She-Ra and saving all of Etheria, Adora didn’t know how gorgeous the night sky could look. On one of her first nights at the castle she sat in the window of her room and looked out. Getting lost in the beauty of the view she had instinctively turned to say something to her best friend in the world only to be reminded that they were now apart. Every time she looked at the lovely night sky of Etheria, Adora’s heart ached because she wanted to share one beautiful sight with the person she found most beautiful in the world. Now after so much struggle and fight and peril she would now dine with her friend, her lover, her soul mate under these very stars. Wearing a white dress similar to the one she’d seen in the fantasy of the future she wished for during her journey to the Heart Of Epheria, Adora felt excited but also nervous. The Princess alliance had been busy making repairs throughout Epheria following the final defeat of Horde Prime and his forces. Those in the Horde were given a choice, to live on Beast Island in exile or serve the Kingdom of Epheria of their choice. Most chose the latter. It hadn’t left Adora much time to herself to spend time with her friends or her new girlfriend. There always seemed to be something to do but stolen kisses in corridors were getting frustratingly brief. Finally it had been Glimmer who had put her foot down.  
‘You two are getting the evening off! No arguments! This is an order from your Queen so if you don’t like it then you can take a one way trip to Beast Island and have some alone time there if that’s what it takes.’ Adora smiled thinking over her friends words. Even their road trip could wait a little longer she supposed. A formal date, a first date was such an intimidating concept though. How do you have a first date with someone who you already feel is part of you? Unable to help but worry that she might say or do something to ruin the evening, Adora’s concerns and focus on the beauty of the sky above were broken by an all too familiar greeting.

‘Hey Adora.’ When Adora turns round she fought the urge to gasp. Standing across from her on the highest balcony’s of the castle with only a candlelit table separating them was Catra. Dressed in red pants and a tube top to match along with a purple scarf covering her bare shoulders, the former Horde Captain turned Queen’s chief military adviser made Adora believe that maybe the night sky wasn’t that stunning in comparison after all. It must have been a few moments that Adora stood staring because finally Carta raised an eyebrow and rached out to her from afar. ‘Are you coming?’ She asked and Adora briefly wondered if déjà vu of a vision of a possible future was possible when finally she nodded and approached the table and her date for the evening. Second guessing every moment she made, Adora decided to take a deep breath and just try to relax. She had fought so hard for so long against seemingly insurmountable odds, she figured that a first date couldn’t hold that much of a challenge. Sooner than she realized, she’d made her way over to Catra and taken her girlfriend by the hand, getting a loving smile in return for the gesture. Together they walked their way over to the table and each took their seat. For a moment, Adora lost herself in the mismatched colours of Catra’s eyes which shined off the reflection of the candles. If Adora had let herself, she might have found get lost in those eyes for the whole evening but the sound of Catra’s laughter broke her trance. 

‘What? What is it?’ Wondering if she had perhaps done something to embarrass herself even though she was certain she hadn’t moved at all since sitting down, Adora felt the burning heat of embarrassment on her cheeks.  
‘You look like you just woke up and don’t know where you are.’ Again Catra laughed a little following her observation and Adora started to relax a little, even allowing herself a small smile.   
‘Sorry,’ she replied ‘I just can’t believe we are here. Together.’ Having known Catra her whole life, Adora knew when her feline friend turned foe turned true love was happy and in that moment she didn’t know if she ever saw her happier.   
‘I know. Me either.’ Watching Catra’s hand reach towards her own across the table, Adora held her breath in anticipation. Every touch, every moment with Catra felt like its own piece of magic and no matter how often it happened and likely would happen, Adora doubted it would ever feel anything less.

‘Good evening!’ Just before they could touch hands again Adora and Cartra both jumped at the sound of a voice beside them which belonged to the Prime clone previously known as Wrong Hordak. Dressed in a suit and winking at both the young women before him, the rebel clone who had become an unlikely ally in the final days of the war had taken to calling himself Keson and had seemingly been everywhere when needed in the castle. Whenever something needed cooked, cleaned, fixed, built or carried it seemed that Keson would appear almost like magic. Whenever he had heard about the date between Adora and Catra he had volunteered to become both waiter and chef for the night’s festivities. Initially the girls had been a little hesitant, Catra much more than Adora. By now, Adora had grown used to Keson but Catra still found him unnerving. Having a duplicate of the person who was responsible for a lot of factors of misery in your life was an odd one. The Hordak she had grown up with had not been even in the same room as her since the defeat of Prime. She wasn’t ready, she would be someday for the sake of her friendship with Entrapta who was seemingly in love with the former ruler of the Crimson Waste, even if she didn’t realize it but not right now. Right now Keson was as much as she could handle and even then it was in small doses but he hadn’t seem to wanted to take no for an answer. Seemingly unconcerned that he had interrupted the girls or caught them by surprise, Keson poured a purple liquid into their respective glasses before stepping back. ‘What will the ladies be wanting to dine on this lovely evening?’

‘Um, I thought we agreed on the meal beforehand? That is something we did right?’ Again, panic crept through Adora. The couple had wanted to focus on each other because this was their night and didn’t want even the most simple of distractions like choosing food so it had all been carefully planned beforehand but now Adora wasn’t so sure.  
‘You know what I like.’ Catra said knowingly, her hand finally completing its journey across the table to Adora’s.  
‘Very well then, I will be right baaaaack.’ Keson walked away from the table and finally the two were left alone once more.   
‘You sure you’re okay? You look like you’re going to have a heart attack?’ Catra always knew her best, its what had made her such an effective enemy Adora briefly mused.  
‘I’m…nervous. I’m sorry! I know it’s crazy that the mighty She-Ra is nervous on a date with someone they’ve known forever. It’s not even like we’re feeling each other out or don’t know where this is going. I mean…we’re already together for the long haul…unless that sounds like too much? Oh no, did I mess it up? Am I coming on too strong? Maybe I should have some of that drink.’ Finishing her rapid fire sentence, Adora drinks down whatever liquid Keson provided and slinks in her seat somewhat.   
‘Hey dummy.’ Adora looks up at Catra expecting a teasing look followed by a witty comeback against her slew of emotion but instead she sees a look of sympathy. ‘I’m nervous too.’

‘You are?’ It was a hard thing for Adora to believe she heard. Catra always seemed so confident in herself, she always walked into every room like she didn’t need to prove anything to anyone. She always seemed in control but the truth was, Adora knew that wasn’t true. She knew Catra had struggled against her emotions, her confidence and her self worth but she kept it well hidden. Buried deep until it nearly destroyed her and at one time, all of Etheria.   
‘Of course, I worry sometimes that I might wake up. I might be dreaming and I wake up and I’m back in the Fright Zone and her maybe you’re there but you might not be but even if you are…you don’t see me. Not like I see you. Everything is how it used to be.’ Looking like it took a lot to admit that, Catra’s ears lowered somewhat as she looked down in slight embarrassment at her confession. Tightening her grip on Catra’s hand, Adora rubbed her thumb against the palm of her lovers hand which caused her date to look up to see the same smile that she had seen when she had first confirmed that she had indeed said the words ‘I love you, I always have.’  
‘If this is a dream Catra, there is no one else I would want to share it with and I never want to share with.’ It was moments like this that Adora was glad Glimmer had insisted on the pair having a night to themselves. They could get lost in each other without distraction or worrying about anyone else watching.  
‘What’s going on?! I want to see!’ Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon frowned and sighed to herself listening to the pleas of her fiancé by her side. Trying her best to ignore Bow’s requests to see what she was seeing, Glimmer continued to watch the date between Catra and Adroa from afar. ‘Are they having a good time? They’re not fighting are they? What if they have a fight and break up?! I don’t think I could take the tension in the castle! Would I have to move out? Would they move out? What would happen to the best friend squad?!’ Making a grunt of irritation, Glimmer stands and forces the binoculars into the hands of a surprised looking Bow.  
‘Here! It’s going fine! Take a look!’ Smiling with glee, Bow takes a look as instructed as Glimmer stands with her arms folded, annoyed that she no longer has a view of the date.   
‘Oh yeah! Things are going great!’ Bow eagerly reported ‘Keson has just brought the appetizers and they look good enough to eat!’  
‘It’s very well that they will be eating them then, isn’t it?’ Too engrossed in what he was watching to register Grimmer’s slightly sarcastic remark, Bow lowered the binoculars with a look his face the Queen had seen before over the years, one of guilt.

‘Are you sure we sure we should be doing this? We did promise them the night to themselves.’ There was deep doubt in Bow’s voice, one which did make Glimmer feel slightly guilty over their voyeurism…but only briefly.   
‘They’re our best friends!’ Glimmer reasoned ‘We want to make sure they have a nice time and you know…don’t try to kill each other. They used to do that a lot don’t forget.’  
‘I know…’ Bow replied solemnly and satisfied apart from the look of doubt on the future King’s face, Glimmer resumed watching the date as Adora and Catra began to enjoy their appetizers.   
‘Besides, it’s not as if anyone else is watching right? They wouldn’t mind that it’s just us.’ While Glimmer continues to watch the couple eat on a nearby cliff top another pair of hands watches the evenings proceedings between Adora and Catra completely unaware they are not the only ones watching.   
‘How do you like…zoom in with these things again?’ How the sci-fi looking binoculars worked had been explained to Mermista several times but she hadn’t been listening. She’d tried of course but her mind tended to wonder.   
‘Here, allow me to adjust them for you.’ Without waiting to be offered the binoculars she had invented, Entrapta snatched them out of Mermista’s hands using her hair. Lowering her protective mask over her face, Entrapta began to adjust the binoculars while nearby her and Merista watching through their own identical pairs, Scorpia, Perfuma and Frosta were all taking the unfolding date before them in.   
‘Awwwww isn’t this adorable hun? We should let Keson cook a meal for us some time. Putting her large arm around Perfuma’s shoulder’s, Scorpia leans into her girlfriend and gets the same in return.

‘I’m in as long as you don’t mind a vegetarian meal my love.’ Perfuma replied and for a moment Scorpia lowered her binoculars and seemed to be deep in thought.  
‘Bacon is vegetarian right?’ She muttered to herself as Frosta makes a face at what she’s witnessing close by.   
‘I thought I would have seen a punch or two by now, this is boring.’ Hearing a laugh behind her, Frosta turns her head and throws a dark look. ‘Hey! No one asked you!’ She says curtly before resuming her vigil as a few feet behind the watchful princesses a grumpy looking Hordak sits with his arms folded.  
‘The tiny cold one is correct! This is a waste of time! We could be back in our lab continuing our important work at enhancing the magic brought to this realm but instead we sit here wasting our time watching children awkwardly enact some sort of idiotic mating ritual!’ Feeling a slap on his back at the end of his rant, Hordak clenches his fist and turns with a snarl to face Sea Hawk who is standing behind him. With his hands on his hips and one leg on a rock that is seemingly only there so Sea Hawk can stand on it, the pirate either isn’t intimidated by the look of rage on Hordak’s face or doesn’t notice it.  
‘Do not dismiss this grand gesture of love my new angry friend! Trust me that although I have faced countless daring disasters in my….’  
‘You are a daring disaster.’ Mermista interrupts but doesn’t take her eyes off Entrapta who is still working on the binoculars. Sighing like he’s just received the most lovely compliment, Sea Hawk clasps his hands together and places his hands on his heart before looking lovingly towards Mermista.  
‘You see no matter what else my pale and scary comrade…love is the greatest ADVENTURE of all.’

Taking in Sea Hawk’s words, Hordak stares at Entrapta who lifts up her mask and catches him looking, giving him a smile and wave. Looking away muttering to himself, Hordak receives a knowing elbow from Sea Hawk who immediately fliches away when Hordak stands and growls at him.  
‘Hey you two! Play nice! Don’t make me…do stuff!’ Both the men mumble apologies before Mermista gets handed back the binoculars. ‘Thanks.’ She says before glancing at Hordak who is now looking grumpily at the ground before looking towards Catra and Adora who seem to be laughing at some unheard of joke. ‘Hey why are you here and not in a lab with your vampire anyway? This doesn’t seem like your thing.’  
‘Ah but there you are mistaken!’ Entrapta excitingly replies, watching the date through the lens of her mask, giving her a more in depth look than anyone else there with heat vision, heart rate updates and more statistics that to anyone else perhaps Hordak would seem completely useless. ‘I am gathering data for science! You see, I have my own experiment that I am hoping to run.’ While sitting on her hair, Entrapta steals a look at Hordak who is throwing a dark look at a bug crawling over his foot. ‘One that I hope with the data gathered here will be a resounding success.’   
‘Oh here we go!’ Frosta stands up grinning ‘The main course has arrived, maybe things will start to get exciting. I bet on Catra being the first one to throw her food!’ Everyone looks at the youngest member of the Princess Alliance with some trepidation as back on the balcony, the young couple awkwardly look at a smiling Keson who is looming over their table.  
‘Um, thank you?’ Adora says with a raised eyebrow, feeling awkward that their chef/server doesn’t seem to be leaving.

‘Can we have some privacy genius?’ It takes a moment but finally it seems Keson gets the unsubtle hint thrown his way by Catra and nods.  
‘Oh…I see. Of course. Enjoy your meal.’ Giving the couple another wink, Keson disappears once more leaving Adora staring at Catra in slight disbelief.  
‘What?’ She asks cautiously to which Adora shrugs.  
‘Sounded a bit mean to me.’ She muses before taking the first bite of an admittedly delicious meal.  
‘Hey! No one elbows in with time with my girl!’ Half teasing and half defensive, Catra takes her own bite of the meal, the taste of the food melting in her mouth.  
‘Hey, I never said I didn’t like you a little mean.’ Nearly choking on her food, Catra stares at Adora in disbelief as her girlfriend laughs a little, hiding her mouth as she does so.  
‘You did that on purpose!’ Now laughing too, the two young women find themselves enjoying each others laughter until once more they stare into each other’s eyes. They resume eating for a few moments, enjoying each other in the silence of the lovely night until Catra cocks her head somewhat ‘Hey are you still playing that dumb game with everyone tomorrow?’  
‘Princesses Of Power?’ Adora nods in excitement ‘It’s not stupid, you would love it. Won’t you come along at least?’  
‘Maybe.’ Catra mutters, large groups of people she thought she hated for so long still made her a little uncomfortable. ‘I doubt it’ll be my thing…’

*24 Hours Later*  
‘No way! I can’t believe I got that bot in one swipe!’ Taking everyone in the room aback, Catra stood and held her mini self aloft, knocking over tiny Bow in the process. Ignoring Bow’s cry of dismay, Catra grinned and placed one foot on her seat next to Adora who is marveling at how much her girlfriend is enjoying herself. ‘If you don’t mind nme saying but that went as purrrrrfectly as expected!’

*The Present*  
‘I’ll see though, I’m not making any promises!’ Holding her hands up in mock surrender, Adora enjoys the rest of her meal, finishing around the same time as Catra. ‘I think I’m going to barf.’  
‘Me too…’ Adora holds her stomach and slides in her chair somewhat, not noticing that Keson has appeared once more seemingly out of nowhere.  
‘Room for desert?’ He asks enticingly to which the girls look at each other and both exclaim at the same time.  
‘Of course!’ With the plates soon gone, Catra stands and Adora feels her stomach tighten. Had she done something wrong? Was Catra bored? Was she a bad girlfriend? Trying to stop her jaw from falling open or her eyes opening too wide in awe, Adora watches Catra take off her shawl and make her way beside her.   
‘May I have this dance?’ The former Horde captain asks, offering Adora her hand which is accepted with a blush. As Adora stands she suddenly realizes something is missing.

‘There’s no music.’ She says sadly to which Catra giggles as the pair begin to dance.  
‘You are such an idiot.’ Catra says with a smile before looking into Adora’s eyes. ‘When I’m with you…I always hear music.’ Looking into Catra’s eyes in return, Adora offers her a kiss. The pair continue their dance on the balcony, not even noticing that Keson has returned with a lovely looking desert. Watching on fondly, Keson seems happy to let them take as long as they need as the two get lost in the other.   
‘I love you.’ Adora whispers before Catra replies ‘I love you too.’ As they share another kiss, the pair get some support and cheers from the two groups of spectators looking on but there is a third individual watching who is unknown to all. Feeling love in their heart as they watch the two women who are most important to them in the world, Finn lowers his binoculars which look like a much more sophisticated version of the ones used by the ones created by Entrapta’s and they smile.  
‘Oh mom’s. I guess coming back a little too far isn’t all bad. I get to watch you guys at the very beginning. Not every kid can get to say that but I guess…I guess I was always kind of lucky huh? Especially when it came to you both.’ Sitting back against the tree they have climbed up, Finn settles in for the evening. The reason they come back so many years could wait for one evening. This night belonged to their moms, the greatest love story they knew and one they felt privileged to watch, even if it was from a distance.


End file.
